Un Jour Nouveau
by DurMeleth
Summary: Post 3x17. Beckett et Castle essayent de se remettre de leurs émotions de la journée...


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, un petit OS qui date, et que certains auront peut-être déjà lu, mais je ne l'avais pas posté ici... Donc c'est un OS que j'ai écrit après avoir vu le 3x17, alors que j'étais en pleine découverte de Castle (et en train de devenir complètement fan, au passage...). Après l'épisode, j'avais plein de pensées dans ma tête, alors j'ai voulu faire du vide et voilà ce qui en est sorti... Ça se passe juste après la fin de l'épisode !  
><strong>

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>- Je pensais que peut-être… Je devrais rentrer chez moi. Me reposer. Nous avons eu une dure journée aujourd'hui. Bonne nuit.<p>

- Bonne nuit.

Beckett fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un comportement normal, même pour Castle. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Elle se retourna et aperçut Josh. Bizarrement, elle ne fut pas aussi heureuse de le voir qu'elle aurait du l'être. Elle se força tout de même à dessiner un sourire sur son visage. Alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle posa la tête sur son épaule, tout en prenant soin de la tourner dans la direction de l'ascenseur, que Castle prenait. Elle vit alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air à son aise… Encore une fois. Bizarrement, il se trouvait qu'elle en avait de plus en plus l'impression. Parfois, il s'interrompait dans ses pitreries et semblait se perdre dans ses pensées. Et ce comportement ne ressemblait pas à l'écrivain.

Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, main dans la main avec Josh, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y penser.

- Tu ne dis pas grand-chose, dis-moi… commenta son compagnon.

- Je suis encore bouleversée…

- Ça peut se comprendre… Tu as eu une dure journée. Il ne faut pas que tu hésites à en parler, je suis avec toi.

C'était bien ça le problème. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas tout le temps envie de lui parler de tout. Elle était une femme indépendante, et elle tenait à garder ce statut. Elle ne voulait pas tout partager avec lui. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne lui trouvait que des défauts. Décidément, comme elle l'avait dit à Castle, tout ce qu'elle aimait chez le chirurgien, au début, n'allait plus en sa faveur. Elle avait désormais du mal à supporter certains traits de caractère qu'il avait.

Pendant la nuit, elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner et se retourner dans le lit. Non seulement elle repensait tout le temps à l'air de Castle mais des flashs de cette journée horrible lui revenait sans cesse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ses yeux se fermer lentement, alors qu'elle voulait avouer quelque chose à Castle. Mais qu'avait-elle voulu avouer au juste ? N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le séjour. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil placé à proximité d'une fenêtre et laissa son regard se perdre dans les lumières de la ville. Ce kaléidoscope de lumières immobiles, sur le fond noir de la nuit environnante lui donnait un étrange sentiment de quiétude. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées vagabonder. Elle sut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil. Sur une soudaine impulsion, elle attrapa alors son téléphone et tapa frénétiquement sur le clavier.

Castle se trouvait dans son bureau, regardant un de ces films idiots mais dont on ne peut détacher le regard. A vrai dire, il ne faisait pas très attention à l'histoire, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait déjà toutes les répliques par cœur. Non, ses pensées étaient plutôt dirigées vers les évènements de la journée. Il avait cru mourir deux fois. Deux fois, il avait cru perdre sa mère, Alexis, et le lieutenant Beckett. Et les deux fois, il avait été incapable de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Alors qu'ils étaient dans le Freezer, il n'avait été capable que de lui dire qu'il était désolé de les avoir menés là, et devant la bombe, ça avait été pire, il n'avait même pas été capable de parler… Richard Castle incapable de parler… Ça, ça aurait fait rire Martha et Alexis. Sans parler de Ryan et Esposito… Et dire qu'il avait encore une fois été à deux doigts de lui parler ce soir... Si seulement cet imbécile de motard-médecin-chevelu n'avait pas débarqué ! Certes, il ne lui aurait sûrement pas avoué ses sentiments, mais il était à deux doigts de lui proposer de prendre un verre avec lui… Et sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression qu'elle aurait accepté. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, suite au froid. Mais il était pratiquement sûr que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait dit devant Josh. Il s'en était fallu de peu… Peu à peu, il ressentit à nouveau le froid qu'il l'avait envahi à ce moment-là, mais aussi le bonheur qu'il avait eu en la serrant dans ses bras, et en étant ainsi, tout contre elle… Alors qu'il avait doucement fermé les yeux, sombrant peu à peu dans l'inconscience, il s'était fait la remarque, qu'au moins, il mourrait avec la femme qu'il aimait. Car désormais, plus aucun doute n'était possible. Il aimait cette femme. Il était éperdument, indéniablement et totalement fou amoureux de Kate Beckett. Malgré son caractère de chien et sa manie de toujours vouloir avoir raison, il l'aimait. Il aimait sa droiture, sa loyauté, sa force, mais aussi sa fragilité qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui cacher longtemps, ses petits faibles qu'elle n'avouait que rarement, mais sur lesquels elle avait fini par se confier à lui. Tout cela avait fini par le faire craquer. Il ne niait pas qu'il avait été attiré par la femme flic dès le début. Seulement, ça n'avait été qu'un désir physique. Alors que petit à petit, apprenant à mieux la connaître, il avait découvert une femme exceptionnelle, au-delà de ses indéniables qualités physiques. Il aurait pu se perdre des heures dans ce regard… Quand elle parlait aux familles des victimes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le calme et la compassion dont elle faisait preuve. Cette femme avait un véritable don pour parler aux gens, mais aussi pour les faire parler. Lui-même lui avait avoué quelques histoires de son passé qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de dévoiler… Plus il passait de temps avec elle, plus il l'appréciait. Et plus il la trouvait belle. Il trouvait qu'elle s'était adoucie depuis leur rencontre. Elle semblait plus joyeuse, aussi, souriait plus souvent, n'hésitant pas à le taquiner régulièrement. Pour son plus grand plaisir. Et de ce fait, elle lui avait semblée de plus en plus attirante.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna, lui annonçant un message. Il l'attrapa alors et eut un sourire en découvrant l'expéditeur. Si elle savait ce à quoi il pensait à ce moment-là… Il s'empressa de répondre au message puis se levant sans faire de bruit, passa sa veste et sortit dans la nuit.

Il faisait sombre dans le parc. La ville était endormie. Tout était calme, paisible. On n'entendait que le bruit du vent se perdant dans les feuilles des arbres et le bruit lointain de la circulation, sur un grand axe routier situé au sud. Pourtant, un homme attendait, assis sur un banc. Quand il entendit des bruits de pas, il leva la tête. En apercevant la femme qui marchait vers lui, il eut un sourire. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers elle.

- Alors, on n'arrive pas à dormir ? demanda l'inspecteur Beckett

- Je dois avouer que je repense beaucoup à ce qui s'est passé ces deux derniers jours… soupira l'écrivain

Il lui tendit alors une tasse de café.

- Castle, comment avez-vous fait pour trouver du café à cette heure-ci ? s'étonna-t-elle, jetant vers lui un regard interrogatif

- J'ai mes secrets…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Silencieusement, chacun but une gorgée de boisson. Ce rituel était devenu essentiel entre eux, et la jeune femme appréciait qu'il y ait pensé, même à deux heures du matin. Décidément, même au milieu de la nuit, Richard Castle se révélait plein de surprises et attentionné. Il lui proposa son bras, auquel elle se crocha et ils commencèrent à déambuler dans les chemins du parc.

- Josh est reparti ?

- Non… Il dort.

- Il ne va pas s'inquiéter ?

- Je lui ai laissé un mot, lui expliquant que je ne pouvais pas dormir, que j'étais allée courir, lui dit-elle, lui montrant sa tenue.

Ainsi, elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire qu'elle le retrouvait. Plutôt logique après tout. Lui-même n'aurait pas apprécié de savoir qu'elle quittait son lit pour aller rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre, s'ils étaient en couple. Aussitôt, il se maudit pour ses pensées. Elle était avec Josh, maintenant. Elle voulait retenter sa chance avec lui. C'était trop tard pour l'écrivain, il le savait. Il aurait pu l'avoir pour lui, quelques mois auparavant. Mais trop blessé dans son orgueil, il avait préféré se réfugier dans les bras de Gina, plutôt que de souffrir. Quelle idiotie, quand on voyait ce que cela avait donné…

Ne voulant pas ressasser ces pensées désagréables, l'écrivain tourna la tête vers Beckett. Elle déambulait lentement, respirant profondément, profitant du spectacle inédit qu'offrait une promenade dans le parc, la nuit. Soudain, elle s'arrêta de marcher et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, comme si elle ne savait que dire. Ayant compris qu'elle cherchait à formuler correctement sa pensée, Castle se tut, et attendit patiemment. Elle eut un regard reconnaissant.

- Castle… J'ai vraiment cru que nous allions y passer, cette fois-ci.

- Pas moi. J'y ai toujours cru, lui répondit-il, taquin

- Menteur, dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup dans le bras.

- Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu… admit-il, avec un petit sourire

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Castle… Je tenais à vous dire… Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- De m'avoir sauvé la vie. Une fois de plus.

- Décidément, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

- Arrêtez de plaisanter, je suis sérieuse. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serais morte plus d'une fois, cette année. Et je ne parle pas forcément d'une mort physique…

En disant cela, elle s'était un peu rapprochée de lui. Castle sentit son cœur s'affoler. Elle passa alors doucement une main derrière sa tête et vint se serrer contre lui, dans une étreinte reconnaissante. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille, afin de la serrer à son tour. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, qui lui caressaient doucement le visage, mais aussi le parfum de sa peau, ce subtil fragment de cerise… Elle semblait le remercier. Tout simplement, le remercier d'être là. Si Castle espérait bien autre chose, il se contentait de ce qu'elle lui offrait. C'était déjà un gros pas pour elle. Elle avait admis qu'elle appréciait sa présence, qu'il l'avait aidée à surmonter des moments difficiles. Et le fait qu'elle le reconnaisse était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse lui faire. Il connaissait sa nature indépendante et entêtée. En lui confiant à quel point elle avait eu besoin de lui, elle admettait qu'il tenait une place particulière dans son cœur. Et il en était heureux.

Beckett n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son partenaire. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, elle fit l'effort de se reculer un peu. Adressant un petit sourire à l'écrivain, elle se remit en route. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à se poser des questions. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait eu besoin de parler à Castle et de le voir plutôt que Josh ? Plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus elle se disait que les battements manqués de son cœur et sa rupture avec Demming, au début de l'été dernier n'étaient pas que des signes de fatigue ou des moments de bataille avec elle-même. Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle réalisait qu'en fait, à chaque fois, ça avait un rapport avec Castle. Ou plutôt Castle et elle. Elle devait l'admettre, elle n'arrivait plus à s'imaginer sur une enquête sans lui. Il arrivait à lui manquer à n'importe quel moment de la journée, lorsqu'elle n'était pas au commissariat, mais surtout lorsqu'elle y était et qu'il repartait chez lui, passer du temps avec sa fille et sa mère.

Elle réalisa soudain ce que tout cela voulait dire. Alors, elle prit la main de son partenaire, qui l'accepta, sans sourciller et tous deux continuèrent de marcher les yeux levés vers le ciel et l'aube qui annonçaient l'arrivée d'un jour nouveau.


End file.
